


Love you just like that

by redangeleve



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Geralt changes during the sex, Geralt changes into a wolf, Jaskier ships it, M/M, No beta reader, Porn with Feelings, Shapeshifting, Sort Of, maybe? - Freeform, sometimes by accident, sometimes willingly, we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: It wasn't rare that the witcher was on the edge after a nasty hunt. His normally slow heartbeat was drumming rappidly and the adrenaline pulsed still high in his veins. From a look in his eyes Jaskier knew that the potions still hadn't worn off, because they were pitch black when he approached him, but the bard had seen this on so many occasions, that he wasn't afraid of him. He knew Geralt would never hurt him, even when he was out of his mind. In fact he knew what Geralt needed and he wouldn't deny it from him.Or:The story where Geralt has the ability to change into a white wolf and does it accidentily while having sex with his bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 425





	Love you just like that

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second story in this fandom and the first I wrote in English, so please be gentle with me. I am not a native speaker so if there are any mistakes, keep this in mind. Writing is my lifeblood and comments would be highly appreciated :)

When Jaskier found out some time ago that Geralt wasn't called the white wolf just like that, but indeed had the ability to turn into such an animal, his curiosity was piqued. There was so much he wanted to know, but the only thing that Geralt told him was that it had something to do with the trials he endured as a child. Sometimes it happened willingly because he was in great danger and wouldn't have survived in his human shape but on other times it happend as an accident when he was very angry and couldn't control the inner wolf any longer. Nevertheless he managed to hold himself together quite well when he travelled with Jaskier. For years he didn't slip once, until at one really disastrous hunt the bard was in danger to be killed by a Beann'shie. Then was the first time Jaskier saw Geralt change in his animal form. 

It happend so quick, that he had merely time to blink. In one moment the witcher stood right in front of him, blocking him from the attack of the beast and in the next moment he had been replaced by a white wolf. Even under normal circumstances Geralt was quite a sight, but Jaskier had to admit in his wolf form he was rather impressive as well. The animal was huge, much bigger than a normal wolf, with a massive head and paws almost as big as human hands. If there hadn't been the immediant danger Jaskier would have loved to run his hands through the thick white furr to see if it was as soft as it looked, but there was no time for that. In the flicker of an eye the wolf threw himself at the Beann'shie, which was screaming in rage. 

The bard knew that he should run now and wait for Geralt in the safety of their camp, but he couldn't turn his eyes away from the fight. Even though the Beann'shie fought touth and nail it didn't stand a chance against the white wolf, but that didn't mean it wouldn't try to kill him as well, thankfully without success. After the beast was dead the wolf was bleeding from several gashes and he panted heavily as he stood over the unmoving body of the Beann'shie, sniffing cautionly, before Jaskier took a heart an approached him. He wasn't really scared only careful since he didn't know if Geralt would recognize him in his animal shape, but nevertheless he crouched beside and reached his hand towards him. The wolf didn't drew back when the bard touched him carefully, only his ears twitched slightly at the contact.

„Look at you“, Jaskier cooed in awe, as he stroked the white furr, which was indeed as soft as he had imagined it to be, even though it was now stained with blood and gore. „What a beauty you are.“

When he heard the words, the wolf raised his head and looked at him and Jaskier gasped, when he realized that the animal had Geralt's eyes. The love and trust in the molten gold was unmistakable, so that Jaskier couldn't resist the urge to bend down and place a kiss on the massive head. 

„Thank you“, he breathed out, „thank you for saving me, my wolf.“

The wolf didn't make a sound, but Jaskier knew he understood his words, when he placed one of his huge paws on his thigh.

After this incident it happened more often that Geralt showed himself in his wolf form, even though Jaskier felt that he still was reluctant to do so. He could see it in the eyes of the witcher that he was afraid that Jaskier would find him disgusting in his animal form, so the bard did everything he could to show him that this wasn't the case. In fact he quite liked the thought of Geralt's two shapes and he felt even more protected than before knowing that the white wolf could fight almost every beast that Geralt in his human form wasn't able to kill. Very rarely Geralt was even so relaxed around him, that he changed in his sleep, so that Jaskier woke up to a warm, furry body next to him, but after the first shock, he didn't do much more than snuggle even closer against the warm body of the wolf and enjoyed the presence of him like he loved to entangle himself with Geralt's human form. 

After some time they got used to this new aspect in their relationship and they moved on like nothing ever happened until one night after a hunt Geralt stormed rather aggressivly into their camp. It wasn't rare that the witcher was on the edge after a nasty hunt. His normally slow heartbeat was drumming rappidly and the adrenaline pulsed still high in his veins. From a look in his eyes Jaskier knew that the potions still hadn't worn off, because they were pitch black when he approached him, but the bard had seen this on so many occasions, that he wasn't afraid of him. He knew Geralt would never hurt him, even when he was out of his mind. In fact he knew what Geralt needed and he wouldn't deny it from him.

Just as he had expected the witcher grabbed him by his doublet hardly that he had reached the camp and pulled him close, until he could burry his nose in the crook of Jaskier's neck and took a deep breath. Perhaps it was because of his inner wolf, but the scent of Jaskier always seemd to ground him, but this time it wasn't enough to calm him down. A growl escaped him as he rutted against the bard and the bulge in his trousers was hard to miss. 

„My, my, how eager we are“, Jaskier said playfully, when he combed his fingers through Geralt's white strands, but he didn't resist, as the witcher stripped him of the doublet and his chemise, ready to feel the hands of his lover on his skin. Geralt's breath was hot, as he plundered his lips with open mouthed kisses and Jaskier too felt the heat in his groin rising. Even without the fire of the hunt still in his veins Geralt wasn't very talkative most of the time but it seemed now that his brain wasn't able to stick only two coherent words together. Instead he was just rumbling and growling and making little noises deep inside his throat, as his lips wandered over Jaskier's jaw and his neck, leaving wet traces with his tongue and little bite marks where his teeth had nibbled at his skin, while his hands were fumbling with the pants, eager to strip his bard bare. 

„Yes, love“, Jasier murmered against his lips, as his hands flew over the massive arms and shoulders of the witcher after discarding his shirt. He loved to feel the thick muscles flex under his fingers. His lover was so strong, so immense powerful, like no other man he had ever met and sometimes he wanted to pinch himself, because he still couldn't believe that he was all his. Jaskier didn't know how they managed to strip off all their clothes without breaking the contact or how they ended up on their shared bedroll, but before he knew it, he was lying on his side facing the fire, one knee drawn up to his chest with Geralt behind his back, peppering kisses to his spine while gently preparing him and Jaskier was already trembling with need. As much as he liked to pretend that he did it for Geralt to come down after a hunt, he needed it as badly as the witcher to make sure he was okay. That he made it back to him alive and almost unharmed and that he still desired him as much as Jaskier desired Geralt himself.

„Oh gods, oh yes“, he moaned, as he felt the head of Geralt's huge cock pressing against his hole and though he knew the witcher intented to make it slow to avoid to hurt him, Jaskier couldn't resist the urge to press back against him, to take him in all at once. It burned as Geralt's length slipped past the rim, but it was nothing Jaskier couldn't handle, so he didn't stop until Geralt's manhood was completly buried inside of him. He could hear Geralt's heavy breath close to his ear, as his fingers dug inside his hips to steady himself. For a moment they lay completly still to get used to the feeling. By Melitele's tits how much Jaskier loved to be so full of Geralt's cock. It made his own length throb with arousal and his balls so round like ripe plums. Encouragingly Jaskier rocked a little back and forth to let the witcher know, he was ready, before he palmed his erection with his hand and began to stroke himself. 

Geralt took the hint without hesitation as he began to move inside of Jaskier, carefully at first, but as he heard the little moans and crys of lust his bard made, he increst his speed until their whole bodys shook under the force of his thrust. „Yes, Geralt, my witcher, my white wolf“, Jaskier cried out as his lover's cock brushed his prostate and made him see stars. It was the sweetest torture. One he would never get enough of. „Harder, come on, try to drive your balls inside me too.“ 

Geralt gripped his hips so hard they would probably bruise as he pulled back almost completly and then slammed all the way back in. Jaskier cried out again, almost dizzy with desire as he heard his lover grunting in his ear, then all of the sudden he was forced on his stomach and a heavy weight settled on his back.

Jaskier tried to push himself up on his arms, but was immediatly held down, as he panted against the bedroll. „Geralt, what are you doing?“ the bard asked confused. His length was pressed rather uncomfortably against the fabric, and the weight on his back made it hard for him to breath, but all he received was a dark growl in response. Even in his pleasure mingled state Jaskier immediatly recognized the difference. This wasn't the sound of the human Geralt but of his wolf form, that much was sure. A quick glance over his shoulder reveiled a massive paw resting on his back and holding him in place, while the wolf was still burried deep inside of him.

Well, fuck.

In his wildest dreams Jaskier had never thought this could happen, but to his shame he had to admit, that it didn't disgust him the way it should. In fact it rather turned him on. Even though his length felt diffrent the wolf still had a massive cock that fit quite nicely in Jaskiers ass. The wolf took over where his human form had left off a second before and slammed with almost every thrust against his prostate, so that Jaskier wouldn't complain even if he had any words left. And that wasn't the case at all. He was sure, he couldn't say two corhent words, even if his life would depend on it, as his brain drowned in a sea of lust. It felt wonderful, it was heavenly and his own erection covered the bedroll with warm drops of precome, even though the wet snout against his neck was a little off. The hot breath of the wolf panted against his neck when he fucked him into oblivian. The nails of his paws scratched his skin as they rocked back and forth and when he started to lick at his ear, it had almost something comical, if Jaskier hadn't been so far gone already.

Gods, he was about to come so violently, like never before.

His cock was so hard it ached and his balls seemd so heavy like they wanted to burst every minute. Mad with lust the bard clawed his fingers in the fabric in need to hold on something to not fall apart. The friction was driving him crazy and the next time the wolf hit his prostate he pushed him right over the edge. 

„Geralt! Oh gods, Geralt!“ A flash of bright light exploded behind his closed eyelids and every nerve in Jaskier was vibrating like a string of his lute, as he spasmed around the wolf's cock and his own dick shot white strings of come on the bedroll. His whole body was trembling as the waves of his orgasm hit him and pulled him under and he thought he would pass out from the pure force of the feeling. His breath faltered, his heart beat strongly against his ribcage like it wanted to break free and his pulse hammered loudly in his ears. For a moment he forgot everything around him and floated on his high, only to be brutaly forced back in his own body again, when the wolf growled deeply and burried his teeth in Jaskiers neck as he came.

It hurt a little as his skin broke and his blood flooded the mouth of the animal and Jaskier couldn't stop the pained moan that spilled over his lips. Nevertheless he didn't dare to move when at the same time the wolf pumped him full of his warm seed, while he still rutted inside of him even though his movement where now frantic and shallow in contrast to the eratic force he used before. Instead Jaskier lay totally still and waited for the wolf to finish. It seemed to last forever until the animal set him free from his grip and pulled out, releasing a flush of fluids dripping out of Jaskier's hole, but the wolf still didn't seem to back down. Instead he sniffed at Jaskier's neck and his ass, before he started to lick at the blood and the semen. It tickled like hell, when the wolf cleaned the inside of his thighs and Jaskier had to hold back to not wriggle around like a worm on a hook. Only after he had licked him clean the animal seemed to be satisfied enough to lay down beside the exhausted bard.

„Well, that was unexpected“, stated Jaskier, while turning on his side and looking at the wolf, which changed only a moment later back in the shape of a man. Geralt's golden eyes were full of shame and uncertainty when he noticed the damage he had done to Jaskier's neck.

„Fuck“, he breathed out, avoiding the gaze of the bard. „I lost control. I'm so sorry.“

„Don't be“, Jaskier answered, while taking Geralt face in his hands and gently stroking his cheek. „I said it was unexpected not that it wasn't good.“

But Geralt still didn't believe him. „You can't mean that. You can't have enjoyed how I mounted you like the animal I am.“

„You're wrong. It was strange in some way, but even as a wolf you took care of my needs and I must admit that I enjoyed it nevertheless. Because the wolf is a part of you, Geralt and I love him as much as I love you.“

Geralt's eyes shone with so much emotions as he dared to lock his gaze with the bard only to find there that Jaskier had told the truth. He accepted him the way he was and didn't hate him for what happend beyond his control. The realisation sent a wave of gratitude and love inside of him. Gods, he didn't deserve this man. All his life he had thought to endure this curse alone not because he was a witcher, which was bad enough, but also because nobody would like to spent his life with a man who had an animal living under his skin, but then he met Jaskier. How he could love him like that was beyond his knowledge, but he wouldn't question it but instead would do anything to keep him by his side to the end of time. The witcher vowed he would make him feel loved and protected and cherished like no other man in the world. 

Of course Geralt said nothing like that. He just couldn't, but he knew that Jaskier understood him nervertheless. Instead he just bowed his head to the bard and kissed him deeply and put all the words he couldn't say in this kiss and Jaskier kissed him back just as passionatly. When they broke apart, the fire almost burnt down, but the night wasn't cold so they slipped nacked under the cover of the bedroll ignoring the drying come on the fabric and cuddled close together, before they let exhaustion take over and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
